herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vicki Vale (DC)
Vicki Vale is a recurring love interest to both Bruce Wayne and his alter-ego Batman. Biography Vicki Vale is a photojournalist for the Gotham Gazette. In many ways she's the Batman equivalent of Lois Lane. Vicki has suspicions that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same, but she can never seem to gather enough evidence to back up these claims. During Bruce Wayne's disappearance, she begins to notice a sudden change in the behaviours of the current Batman (now Dick Grayson) and Bruce (now Hush). When the real Bruce Wayne returns, she puts all the pices together and threatens to spill his secret, but after being attacked by the League of Assassins and rescued by Batman she agrees to keep her mouth shut as a way of thanks. Film Vicki Vale has just moved to Gotham after photographing the remnants of the Corto Maltese. She plans on getting some photographic evidence of the mysterious Batman that eveyone's talking about. She manages to attract the romantic attentions of both Bruce Wayne and the Joker, endangering her life repeatedly. Romances Bruce Wayne/Batman Vicki took a liking to Bruce after finding out that he had more going for him than just his money. In the tradition of Batman's love interests, Bruce has always kept her at arms' length. In the film, she finds out his secret and confesses that she loves him. Bruce tries going steady with her, but his inner demons soon destroy the relationship and she's not seen in the sequel. The Joker In the film, the Joker instantly becomes smitten with Vicki. He then corners her in an art museum, flirts with her in a bizarre fashion and tries to spray her with acid. He then reappears at her apartment and leaves her some dead flowers in a jack-in-the-box as a token of his affections. He then forces her up into a bell-tower where he dances with her while Batman fights his thugs. Vicki pretends to act attracted to him to distract him from Batman's sudden ambush. Dracula Despite initially 'falling in love' with her, Dracula hypnotizes Vicki and uses her soul in a sacrificial ritual to revive Carmilla, his long-dead bride, rather than make Vicki into his new bride. (This ritual is referred to as "the blood wedding"). Luckily, Batman stopped the ritual and saved Vicki, and then told her to run, which she did. Aquaman While they've never met in the comics, Vicki Vale is cast as Aquaman's love interest in the song Aquaman's Lament by Mark Aaron James. In the song, Aquaman is frustrated that Batman's fame makes him more popular, particularly with Vicki. Aquaman then thinks about how he could offer Vicki a night in Atlantis and how Batman is just some rich guy in tights who wouldn't treat her the way she should be treated. In the music video, when Lex Luthor kidnaps both Vicki and Robin, Batman and Aquaman team up to save them. Batman rescues Robin (because they're in love!) while Aquaman rescues Vicki. The video ends with Aquaman riding a whale whilst on a date with Vicki. Meanwhile, Batman and Robin followed behind in a dinghy. Gallery Vicki Vale.jpg|Vicki Vale in Comic Book Vicki Vale 3.jpg|Lego Vicki Vale Vicki Vale 5.jpg|Vicki Vale Vicki Vale 6.jpg|Vicki Vale Vicki Vale 7.jpg|Vicki Vale Batman-dracula-movie-screencaps.com-7588.jpg Vicki_Vale Brave and the Bold.png Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pacifists Category:Reporters Category:Damsels Category:Supporters Category:DC Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Businessmen Category:Non-Action Category:Outright Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated